Chin straps can be optionally used by a patient when wearing a mask for treatment of SDB such as OSA. When wearing a mask that delivers treatment to the patient through their nose, some patients have a tendency to open their mouth or drop their jaw such that treatment can be ineffective. Therefore, for patients who have a tendency to open their mouth it can be desirable to assist them in keep their mouth closed during treatment to ensure treatment is effective.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show prior art chin strap arrangements. Typical chin straps 1 include at least a chin cup 20, side straps 40 and/or rear strap 60.
Chin cup 20 may engage with the patient's chin or jaw region and transfer the forces from the chin strap 1 to the patient. Side straps 40 may extend from the chin cup, along the side of the patient's cheek bones and over the top of the patient's head. Rear strap 60 may engage a posterior or rear region of the patient's head.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art chin strap arrangement 1. This arrangement may be unstable as it has only one pair of side straps 40 that may easily become dislodged or displaced during the patient's sleep. In addition, this arrangement provides a force on the patient's chin in the vertical and horizontal direction since the side straps 40 are angled from the vertical direction. This means that there is a force that may push the patients jaw towards their neck region, causing additional force on the patient's neck. This may be uncomfortable as well as exacerbating the collapse of their airways. Furthermore, the chin cup 20 of the prior art chin strap arrangement 1 is not contoured to the shape of the patient's chin so may be uncomfortable.
FIG. 2 shows another prior art chin strap arrangement 1. This arrangement has wide straps and thus covers a large portion of the patient's face when in use. This may be uncomfortable and obtrusive. Furthermore, extended use of a chin strap can lead to warming or a temperature increase of the patient's skin proximal to the straps. The thickness of the straps may mean that more heat is retained and hence the patient may feel discomfort due to the increased warmth.
A chin strap that is effective in maintaining the mouth in a closed position, is comfortable to wear with a mask, and is inexpensive is needed in the art.